What the hell
by Daystar376
Summary: OliverXoc   when a new gang of superheroes come to town how will the justice league handel them  please rate and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hate the rain was all he could think perched on the ledge of a seven storey building surely they must have criminals in the tropics he sighed absent mindedly playing with the string of his bow, and i have to meet with that new CEOs' house warming party tomorrow perfect why of all place did Fossil Enterprises have to relocate to Metropolis.

"Green Arrow, come in" came Watchtower's voice over the com set

"What's up Watchtower" he said snapping out of his daydream

"I need you to check out what's going on in Cookie's Wynd it's an alley about three blocks over there's a fight going on there"

"Fascinating Watchtower but i think the police can handle one dumb barfight" he sighed he was sick of responding to calls which turned out to be some drunks going at it.

"Not when they don't know about it" Watchtower countered "Someone's hacked into their system stopping any calls from that area getting to them and they've blocked the CCTV so i've no idea what's going on" she said the annoyance clear in her voice.

"Can't you gain access" he said already standing up and running to the location

"no they're blocking me" she growled followed by what he thought were a slew of swear words which he couldn't help but laugh at.

A few minutes later he was standing on top of the building watching the fight in progress in confusion a young woman who was in her early twenties who was wearing a deep blue tight fitting corset dress reaching half way down her thighs with black stripes down the sides and on her chest also with black knee high boots black gloves greeup to her elbows and a black mask was kicking the crap out of a middle aged man who was trying to defend himself to get awa from her but she was having none of it.

Without hesitatin he notched an arrow and fired at the mystery woman which landed a mere centimeter awat from her neck causing her to spin round to him fury burning in her eyes as a smirk settled on his.

"i'm all for girl power but don't you think this is rediculous" he said nodding his head in the direction of the man now lying unconscious on the ground.

"listen green bean this has nothing to do with you so back off" her voice disguised by a voice distorter just like his.

"when innocent men are attacked i make it my business " he said taking in the sais she had strapped to her boots and the two short single edged swords she had strapped to her waste if she could fight like that with unarmed he didn't want to give her the chance to use those.

"Innocent" she laughed "ou have no idea" she said her deep blue eyes feeling like they were boring into his soul as she took a few steps forward. Her remark caught him off guard. "why don't you just leave and i won't hold your stupidity against you."

"Or how about i leave" came the voice of the man who he had believed to be unconscious now on his feet came from behind her causing him to look up. The mystery woman reached for one of her sais but before she could reach it a ball of green light slammed into her chest knocking her back into the alley wall a yell of pain escaping her lips as she made contact with the wall. "thanks for the help" the man said looking at him before turning and fleeing the alley but his attention wasn't on him anymore the woman was still ling in a slump next to the wall. Using his grappling hook to descent the building he rushed to her side and tried to shake her awake he was about to call for watchtower to get Emil when she groaned opening her eyes and tring to get to her feet.

"You should stay down" he said trying to grab her arm but she just knocked his arm away

"where is he?" she asked once on her feet

"he's gone" he was about to ask what was going on when her fist made contact with his jaw forcing him back a few steps.

"you moron" she yelled moving towards him "this is your fault, he only got away because you interfered" the voice distorter doing nothing to hide her rage.

"i'm not the one trying to kill a man " he yelled back closing the distance between them

"i wasn't trying to kill that man i was trying to capture a serial killer who's already killed two prostitutes in Metropolis and more than ten before he came here" she jelled silencing him " and i swear to god if he hurts anyone else because he got away" he won't be the only one i hold responsible" she shouted shoving her hands into his chest knocking him back before grabbing something out of a hidden pocket in her dress and as she smashed it on the ground a puff of blue smoke appeared and when it cleared she was gone leaving him speechless

"Arrow, what's going on?" came Watchtower's voice in his ear the hacker is gone

"Honestly Watchtower i have no idea" he said still starring at the space the woman had a few seconds inhabited" i haven't got a clue"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pulling up outside the country mansion oliver queen stepped out of his limo gone was the serious crime fighter and in his place was the playboy billionaire smiling as he climbed up he steps passed the dorrman vaguely noticing the strange plant and symbols carved around the doorway.

The party was being held all the way through the bottom floor of the eleven bedroom house which looked strange with so many people in it, it looked like one of those houses which had been abandoned for centuries and had suddenly found inhabitants it this case in the form of five siblings Declan, William, Henry, Seth and Megan apparently each had their own sector of the business which they controled based on their strengths and were apparently all geniuses all of them had graduated early from high school and collegue Megan had just come out of Yale Medical School 1 year ago at 24 and was now running all the medical aspects of the compan which was the leading one in the world, Declan was in charge as the oldest making sure they all did their jobs and it was him who he was trying to locate in the fog of Metropolis's elite, Henry was in charge of the Tech department having graduated MI at 21 and Will handled all militar contracts and dealing with the police and Seth dealt with pubic reations and ran their comic book industry which he founded.

"Queen" a hand landed on Oliver's shoulder forcing him to turn around snapping him out of his memory of what Tess had told him before he had left in the limo.

"Bruce Wayne" Oliver said a genuine smile appearing on his face "it's been too long. What are you doing here?" he said shaking the other man's hand.

"Megan invited me" he said "we dated for a few months last year"he shrugged his shoulders "but we're still friends"

"dated" oliver laughed taking a drink from a passing waiter quirking an amused eyebrow "since when did Bruce Wayne date"

"Megan's different from the usual bimbos" he said a faint smile appearing on his lips

"Then why did you break up" oliver asked genuinely confused now

"She didn't trust me" he shrugged "she was always running off somewhere with her brother's they've got this weird co-dependancy thing going with each other. but i suppose it's to be expected their Mother died when they were young Megan can't even remember her the boys Father is never around and Megan's never met her Dad"

"ever think she didn't trust you because she knew she knew you hiding something from her batboy" Bruce just shrugged. "How did their Mother die" oliver asked curious about this strange family who had suddenly appeared in his life.

"murdered" he sighed starring into his whiskey "along with the two aunts apparently Megan saw the whole thing it's the only memory she has of them but she never talks about it " he finished as he fell into silence obviously remembering his own parents murder. He was about to say something but was stopped.

"Why so sad?" came a female voice from behind him"it's not like i let Aunt Kirsten cook"

Oliver turned around and his tongue instantly stuck to the roof of his mouth as a beautiful girl with raven black hair in an emerald green dress which clung to her figure showing off a subtle hint of cleavage. Bruce instantly moved to give the girl a hug.

"Megan this is Oliver Queen. Oliver this is Megan Fossil" he said his head nodding between the two of them this is when he noticed her eyes deep blue they reminded him of the woman from the previous evening but they weren't as deep a blue they were similar not the same.

"good evening" he said taking her hand and planting a kiss on it. "Aunt Kirsten"he asked slightly curious

"yeah don't worry don't piss me off and i won't slip you any of her cooking" she smiled

"oliver be nice" Bruce said trying badly to be serious "at least until her cooking is banned" whack a hand slapped across around the back of his head his hand sliding to the back of his head.

"watch it " said a middle aged blonde woman from behind him " i have fresh ingredients in the kitchen and i'll use them" she smiled giving Bruce a hug. He's never seen Bruce so at ease and that was how the evening continued he met the whole family and listened as they teased each other.

By the time he slid back into the limo he was quite sure that he liked the whole family but for obvious reasons he felt he's like to spend more time with Megan he'd spent the whole night starring at her which he was amazed she hadn't noticed but her Brother's had and none of them appeared to be to thrilled about his attentions not that he could blame them he was some playboy who was oggling their little sister if positions were reversed he doubted he'd be too happy either. Besides it was that damn dresses fault it had him thinking things he was sure would make even Bruce blush speaking of which he probably wouldn't be too happy with him putting the moves on her despite their differences he was his best friend who better to understand one billionaire vigilante than another. Just as this though was running through his mind an image of her in thet dress passed through his mind again. throwing his head back against the seat of the limo in frustration "damn dress" he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So she was telling the truth" Oliver said sitting on the couch in Watchtower looking over crime scene photos of mutilated women which would make anyone want to throw up even Bart was quiet his eyes fixed on the ground. Dropping the photograph back onto the coffee table looking around at Clark, Chloe, Tess and Bart who was in town for a visit.

"looks like" Chloe sighed "we can't let this go on" she said nodding towards the photograph but still not looking at them fully.

"this is sick man" came Bart's quiet voice barely above a whisper.

"we need to find her again Chloe" Clark joined in the conversation "she may have more information we can use to track him"

"i've been trying Clark but i don't even have a photo she's got her tracks covered well" Chloe countered irritation clear in her voice and so the conversation progressed all the while Oliver just sat there thinking 'this is my fault'.

"look we'll all patrol tonight" oliver suggested coming back into the conversation looking at the two other men "with any luck we'll run into one or both of them again" he said standing up "i have to get back to work" he said moving towards the door.

"Oliver wait" Tess called "there's something you all need to know" she said addressing the entire room "it's about Veritas"

"Veritas" Bart chimed in "that society obsessed with Clark"

"Not just Clark" Tess corrected.

"what do you mean Tess" said Clark from the couch

"i found some information regarding Veritas" Tess paused while everyone looked to her to continue "they were also trying to find the family of light"

"the what" chloe said clearly confused

"there's an old legend" tess explained "that once demons roamed the earth but tired of their cruelty a family of good witches built an army and raged a war against them the battles lasted for centuries but once they won the surviving members of the family vowed that their descendants would continue the fight to keep the remainging forces of darkness in their place these descendants became known as the family of light and Veritas was searching for them"

"you can't believe that story" Clark said shaking his head in disbelief "it's ludicrous"

"says the alien from another planet" oliver countered he was tired and weighed down by guilt he didn't need anthing else to worry about "did they ever find them" oliver said turning to face Tess.

"No but Lionel Luthor and now Lex are still searching" she shivered just speaking their names she couldn't believe she's used to work for Lex but now she helped Chloe run Watchtower and had never been happier.

"OK try to see if ou can find anything else out"oliver said glancing between Chloe and Tess "and keep us informed" turning to face Clark and Bart "i will probably be late to patrol tonight i've got a business function at the ace of clubs which i can't get out of" he finished watching both men nod their heads in acknowledgement before turning around and walking towards the door throwing a quick goodbye over his shoulder as he stepped outside "more luthor conspiracies just perfect" he mumbled moving towards the elevator and stepping inside "bloody brilliant."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

walking into the ace of clubs surveying the crowd as he took a drink from a passing server he caught a glimpse of raven black hair and the back of a red black polka dot 50's style dress and smiled but it was quickly replaced with a scowel as she moved a little to her left giving a view of who she was talking to. Before he even knew he was moving he was standing beside them "Lex" oliver said in a nuetral tone watching the smile slip from his face "Miss Fossil" he smiled warmly to her as a relieved expression flashed across her face as she smiled back at him.

"you'll have to excuse me" lex said kissing megan's hand "i have to go talk to some business associates" he smiled at her, she returned his smile but it was different from the smile she'd given Oliver more forced "Oliver" he nodded curtly before turning and walking away.

"Nice timing" Megan said turning to face him smiling warmly "that guy gives me the creeps" she commented to which Oliver couldn't help but smile.

"Any particular reason" he inquired curious to her reason to dislike Lex so quickly not that he lokked thoughtful for a moment searching for a way to explain it and oliver couldn't help but notice how she bit the inside of her lip which he couldn't help but think was adorable.

"you know how when you pass a dog on the street and you just get this feeling that it'll bite your hand of if you try and clap it" she explained and when oliver nodded she continued "well that dog's looking pretty friendly right now" she finished an a worried look crossed her face causing her to look straight at him "he's not a friend of yours is he?" she asked obviously worried that she'd just insulted someone he liked.

"God no" came oliver's reply as a small smile played across his lips"about the farthest thing from it" to which she looked relieved. He was just about to ask her to dance when three women showed up.

"Oliver "megan said smiling "this is Paris she in charge of our work in hospitals testing out new drugs and procedures" she said nodding to a blonde woman a few years older, "this Katie she's in charge of research developing new drugs" she said nodding to a short brown haired woman aroung 27 "and this is Cindy" she said motioning to an African American woman in her early thirties "her job title is Executive assistant but she's more like a referee" oliver smiled and shook each of their hands in turn.

"referee"oliver inquired an eyebrow raised "to what"

"obviously an on only child"Cindy smiled and so did oliver grasping the meaning of her words

"Megan" Katie said holding out a piece of paper to her "here's his address and phone number" Megan just stared dumbly at the piece of paper now in her hands but as she looked uo oliver saw a glimmer of anger in her eyes.

"i thought i told you i didn't want this" she said obviously annoyed

"you might" came Cindy's reply " at least now you have the option" to which Paris and Katie nodded

"i won't" came her defiant reply Paris opened her mouth to speak but didn't get the chance as Megan turned to him "do you want to dance" she asked obviously seeking a way to end the conversation.

Oliver nodded "it was nice to meet you" oliver said to each of them ehich is when he noticed the concerned looks they were shooting eacj other obviously worried they'd upset her to much. Paris held her hand out for Oliver drink and he led megan onto the dance floor. After a few minutes of silence he decided tobreak the silence "so who was it that they want you to get in touch with"

"what" megan said looking up at him "oh right it's no one important" she said to which oliver ust raised his eyebrow, after a few seconds she sighed"it's nothing they just think that the move to Metropolis is my own repressed way of saying i want to meet my Father"she said dropping her gaze

"oh" Oliver said realising that he barely knew her and this might be way to personal for her to discuss with him recalling Bruce telling him she'd never met her Father but he couldn't help himself "he lives in Metropolis"he asked. to which she only nodded "why don't you want to meet him" oliver asked noticing the look Will was shooting him saying 'what are you doing with my sister' but oliver just turned his attention back to the girl in his arms

"why would i" she said looking up at him "he dumped my Mum the day i was born and it's not like he's ever tried to get in touch with me she sighed dropping her gaze again pain and anger in her voice.'ouch' was all oliver could think squeezing her hand "besides" she said looking back at him again " i don't need a Father" she shrugged "not anymore"

"i still think you should meet him"Oliver replied fearing he'd over stepped the mark

"what?, why?" she said obviously confused

"well either you can get to know him or" he paused "you can knock a few teeth out win win situation" he said smiling down at her as she tried badly to suppress a smile.

"you know what" she said giving up on trying to hide her smile and gazing up at him "that's the best argument i've heard" to which Oliver couldn't help but grin.

"so who's your Father?" Oliver asked keen to get to know her as much as possible

"Carter Hall" came her short reply followed by a concerned look as Oliver's mouth dropped open in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Carter Hall Carter bloody Hall out of all the men in Metropolis why him' oliver thought as he crossed the rooftops of Metropolis and it's not like he even liked him before but what he'd done to Megan Bruce said she had trust issues and no wonder why for some reason he felt protective of her and the predatory looks Lex had been giving her all night weren't at helping but at least her brother's were more focused on keeping Lex rather than him away from her now.

"Arrow it's Watchtower come in" came her voice through his earpiece

"What's wrong Watchtower?" he asked pausing on the rooftop

"something's going down at the docks and Boyscout and Impulse are busy"

"on my way" he replied starting running again which is how he found himself crouching on top of a shipment container watching as two suits and a bunch of goons waited patiently 'maybe it's drugs' he thought as a car drove up ten minutes later the driver moved to the boot and lifter out something heavy and dumped it on the ground. Laying on the ground was the unconscious of the woman from the other night or Sapphire as he's dubed her. the men talked for a few minutes as he desperately tried to think of a plan to rescue her he didn't know what was going on but he knew she'd been trying to stop a serial killer and these guys clearly weren't interested in being friends. As he watched she began to come round and one of the suits went over to stand over her he saw her move her mouth and smile obviousl it was offensive as it earned her a kick in the stomach and that was what pushed him over the edge "Screw being stealthy" he muttered as he shot his tazers at three of the goons taking then out now only the suits two goons and the driver remained as oliver umped from the container and rolled behind some empty crates for cover soon bullets were flying around him 'ok so it wasn't his best plan ever but what could he do' moving around the crates he managed to get a shot at one of the other goons and as he stood to search for the other two he saw they were already unconscious and Sapphire was standing clutching her side. rushing over to her he didn't waste time looking for the suits that be long gone he ust grabbed her hand and ran pulling her along behind him. when they were a few blocks away and he was sure they weren't follower he pulled her into an alley. "what the hell was that all about?" he said releasing her arm and spinning round to face her as she slumped against a wall.

"funny thing" she smiled obviously in pain as she still clutched her side "arms dealers don't like people screwing with their deliveries weird huh?" to which oliver ust stared in disbelief

"how's your ribs" he asked after a few minutes silence

"just a few bruised ribs"she smiled "had worse" they fell into another silence

"the man from the other night?" oliver asked guilt surging in his chest

"taken care of"she smiled again "in belle reeve"she added seeing his questioning look he was about to ask her about her ribs again but a force slammed into his side knocking him to the ground he spun around to see Sapphire standing in front of him facing an angry looking man dressed in a black cevelar suit with a similar mask to hers

"wait he saved me" she said holding her hand out to the man as oliver got back to his feet the other man giving him a questioning look.

"i thought he was the reason that psychopath almost got away" he said i digitally remastered voice obviously using a voice distorter

"that was a mistake" she explained to which the other man only grunted

"come on we're leaving" he said 'who does this guy think he is ordering her aroung' but to his surprise she only nodded

"thanks for the save" she said flashing a smile he opened his mouth to speak but the man threw something against the ground and instead of blue smoke red smoke appeared and when it cleared they were both gone.

"what the hell is going on" he said to the empty alley looking around as if to spot them somewhere but they's just vanished again 'i need to get them toteach me thet' he thought as he climbed back to the rooftops to continue with his patrol.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oliver banged his fist off the desk in frustration as he stared at a photo of Sapphire taken from the docks security camera before whoever it was deleted them which had been almost immediate according to Chloe, but he did have some new information she wasn't working alone but were there more than the two of them and the hacker or was the man the hacker. "Ughh" he groaned hitting the desk again he was only giving himself a headache.

"Mr Queen" came his secretary's voice over the intercom "a Mr Fossil is here to see you but he doesn't have an appointment"

"it's ok" Oliver replied holding down the itercom button "send him in" he sighed stanging up and walking around his desk. a few seconds later Henry Fossil walked through the door. "Henry" Oliver said reaching out for his hand "it's nice to see you again, what brings you here?" Oliver asked curious as to the man's sudden appearance expecting it to be Declan he did business with if at all.

"Umm" he paused "it's actually about Megan, you got a minute" he asked obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"sure" Oliver instantly agreed noting the concerned look on his face sweeping his hand to indicate that he should take a seat returning to his desk. "what seems to be the problem? is she ok?" he asked once they were both seated

"physically she's fine" Henry said shaking his head " but it's just since she got back from the party she's been in a bad mood, i thought she was just tired but" he paused " i just got a call from Turk, Megan's Head Surgeon" he added seeing Oliver's confused look "and apparently she's been in a mood all day and i was wondering if anything happened at the party i know you two were hanging out" he said looking Oliver directly in the eye for a few seconds he thought that Henry was accusing him of something but there was no accusation in his eyes just concern. Oliver dropped his gaze unsure if he should tell him the reason for her bad attitude. "you know something" Henry said taking in his body language.

" i don't know if i should be telling you this" he paused "but i think you'd be a lot better choice to have this information than me" he paused again looking up Henry again who's brow was now lined with worry "it's about her Father"Henry looked shocked but merely motioned for him to continue "he lives in Metropolis and apparently Paris, Katie and Cindy have been trying to get her to find him." Which i think she wants to do she's just scared he'll reject her" Oliver finished watching the other man rub his face

"makes sense" Henry finally said "she's always had Daddy issues but i'll talk to her about it" he said rising and extending his hand to Oliver "and thanks for telling me"he said as they shook hands.

"it was nice to see you again and if i can help Carter's not a bad guy he's ust a bit of a jackass" causing Henry to look directly at him shocked

"you know him?" Henry asked confused

"vaguely" Oliver replied releasing that giving him that particul piece of information may not have been very wise why would a billionaire know a museum curator.

"ok well anway thanks for seeing me" Henry replied turning to leave as Oliver only nodded Henry was about to leave when the door to his office when a very exasperated chloe came flying through them almost knocking him off his feet. "hey there slow down" Henry said taking a step back

"oh i'm sorry" said Chloe looking up a him apologetically

"Chloe Sulliven" Henry said as chloe nodded "i've read some of your articals your a very talented writer" he said causing Chloe to blush "anyway thanks again Oliver" he called exiting the office throwing a wave to Oliver as he nodded in return a few seconds passed and Chloe didn't move still starring at the door which Oliver couldn't help but smile at.

"see something you like sidekick" Oliver said earning him a Chloe Sullivan glare as the blush returned to her cheeks "so besides the company" Oliver said taking his seat again what brings you here he said motioning to the files in her arms.

"this isn't the first place they've been" Chloe said throwing the files on his desk a bright smile coming over her face "they've been at it for years" she said " over the past ten years there have been sightings of this woman and a group of six or seven others coming into a city infested with crime and cleaning up the streets and while they're there i think they train others with abilities to handle things once they're gone and move on to the next city i think this is just the latest stop on the map" she finished smiling clearly proud of herself.

"ten years" Oliver said raising a disbelieving eyebrow "she's only in her early twenties it that story is true then she'd have to be in high school when she started"

"so" Chloe countered "clark started in high school"

"yeah dealing with people in the school" Oliver replied flicking through the top file "that's a little different from cleaning up the streets" he said running his over a few eye witness accounts

"girls mature earlier than boys" Chloe said which caused Oliver to look up at her.

"you really believe this" he said throwing the file back on the desk.

"yes" she replied firmly to which Oliver only nodded "so what are we going to do now?" she asked clearly impatient

"wait until we run into them again " he said "if there really is a group of them running around Metropolis we'll run into them again probably sooner rather than later" Chloe nodded and turned to leave but turned back "his name's henry fossil" he said already knowing what she wanter causing her to blush again as she hurried out the office.

As she left Oliver picked up the file again and noted the seven others all of which were quite think he had a lot of catching up to do he sighed leaning back in his chair and re-opening the file 'this could take a while"he thought as he once again began skimming the pages.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"shit" Oliver cursed loudly as he was slammed into the wall by one on the three men who had attacked him they were obviously a professional co-ordinated team probably a gift from Lex he thought as he smashed one of the men on the right temple rendering him unconscious and shooting a tazer taking another down. BANG came the sound of a gun shot from behind him spinning round he saw the unconscious form of his third attacker lying on the ground gun still in his hand and towering over him Hawkman

"hey green punching bag" he said in his gruff voice with a smirk "still can't handle yourself i see" he said motioning to the unconscious man by his feet. as Oliver's jaw tensed remembering Megan's hurt expression when she had spoken about her Father flashing into his mind. "Not that i mind" Hawkman continued "it's my first night back in town and i'm already saving your green backside" he said smiling "then again what else am i gonna do"

"i don't know maybe visit your Daughter" Oliver barked back unable to control his tongue any longer " then again why break the habit of a lifetime" he said through gritted teeth.

"daughter, what daugter?" Hawkman asked now confused "Chiara and i never had kids" he said starring at Oliver as if he'd gone mad.

"i was talking about Megan" he ground out "yours and Piper Fossil's daughter remember her?"

"Piper? we never had a daughter. we were only together for about a month before she went back to Scotland" he said looking even more confused 'oh god he doesn't know about her' flashed through Oliver's mind "i have a daugher" Hawkman said shaking his head in disbelief, how old is she 24?" he said looking once again at Oliver.

"25" he corrected "you really didn't know about her?" Oliver asked after a few minutes silence, Hawkman only shook his head in response Oliver wasn't sure if he should fill him in but didn't see any other choice "she thinks you abandoned her" he said as Hawkman's head snapped up to look at him in disbelief "that you left her Mother the day she was born"

"that's a lie!" Hawkman almost yelled "i wouldn't do that" he finished quieting down "she must hate me" he muttered staring at the ground.

"she's angry" Oliver agreed seeing no point in lying "but i'm sure once she knows the truth she'll understand" to which Hawkman only scoffed

"yeah she'll believe a man she's never met over her own Mother" Hawkman paused "she's dead right?" Hawkman asked looking at Oliver again

"murdered" Oliver informed him "Megan apparently saw the whole thing" he said noting the look of pain in his eyes and he felt genuine sympathy for the man he previously couldn't stand.

"i want to meet her" Hawkman said finally after a few minutes silence "can you arrange that?" he said looking oliver directly in the eye. Oliver was about to reply when Watchtower's voice appeared

"Arrow, robbery in progress at Bank 7 blocks East, 4 hostages get there now" once she finished he looked back up at the older man who nodded recognising the fact that he needed to leave but the look on his face said that they would finish this discussion later. As Oliver turned away al he could think was 'why would they lie to her'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Miss Flockhart please hold all calls" Oliver Queen spoke over th intercom to his secretary.

"Yes, Mr Queen" came her quick reply allowing Oliver to turn his full attention to the man in front of him.

"so can you arrange a meeting or not" Carter shot out after a few seconds

"Ughh" Oliver started "i'm not so sure that's a good idea" he finished seeing the look of anger on Carter's face he continued "maybe once i tell her you should give her a few days to get over the shock before you approach her" he finished hoping he'd agree

"how do you think she'll react" he asked after a few seconds taking a seat

"i don't know i've only met her twice" Oliver paused "i suppose we could call Bruce"

"why would we call him?"

"they dated" Oliver stated

"What?" Carter said jumping to his feet "she dated him, is she insane" he said with a disbelieving look on his face.

"no, and i don't think you get to pass judgment on who she dates" he answered knowing that defending Bruce wasn't the only reason for saying it.

"why so defensive about who she dates?" Carter asked looking at him suspiciously, luckily he didn't get the chance to answer as they were interupted by Miss Flockhart's raised voice.

"Miss you can't go in there Mr Queen isn't dealing with anyone at the moment"

"oh i'd like to see him deal with me" came another woman's voice ' _no no please not her' _Oliver thought as he turned around just in time to see a furious looking Megan come storming through his doors _'crap'_

"you jackass" she barked storming over to his desk leaving a worried Miss Flockhart standing in the doorway to whom which Oliver quickly motioned to leave which she did gladly. "what the hell did you say to Henry?" she yelled now standing on the other side of his desk right beside Carter who was just staring at her. Oliver tried to open his mouth to defend himself but was quickly cut off "he's barely left me alone for the past two days sfter what you said, oh and thanks for mentioning that you knew my father to me by the way or did that just slip your mind" she said glaring at him _'if looks could kill i would be in a bodybag by now' _Oliver thought "well" she barked again "anything else you'd like to tell me while why i'm here or should i just send Henry back since you apparently prefer talking about my life to him instead of me"

"Megan" Carter said standing up next to her causing Megan to turn to him as if just realising he was there

"oh sorry" she said to Carter shooting another glare at Oliver "i didn't mean to interupt our meeting" she said looking at him apologetically "Mr?"

"Hall" Carter said as a look of realisation crossed over her face she shot a look at Oliver and then back at Carter before turning and starting to leave but just as she did Carter's hand shot out and grabbed her arm which she instantly shook off shooting him a look of disgust a she stormed out of his office. Oliver quickly made to follow her motioning for Carter not to follow.

_'man this girl is fast'_ Oliver thought as he tried to catch up with her which he finally managed to do just as she reached her car in the carpark bolting over to her and shutting the door before she could get in causing her to turn around to face him her back being pressed to the car as Oliver placed an arm on either side of her to prevent her from leaving .

"what do you want Oliver?" she asked not meeting his eye but he could hear the pain and confusion in her voice as she looked at the ground he wasn't sure what he was doing as he placed one hand under her chin forcing her to look at him seeing the hurt in her eyes Oliver just almost instinctively bowed his head and brushed her lips with his before he kissed her trying to comfort her. After a few seconds she began to kiss him back as she placed her arms around his neck and he buried one hand in her hair and wrapped his other arm around her waist dragging her body in closer trying to take away some of the pain from her all the while thinkin _'this is right'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'_have they forgotton how to use a phone'_ Oliver thought as he slammed it down into the receiver it had been a week since that disastorous first meeting in his office and since he's kissed her he could still see the stunned look on her face as they broke apart right before she took off which he understood but neither Carter or Megan had been in touch with him since then and they weren't returning his calls and he'd had enough standing up and grabbing his leather jacket he was just about to go see her when Miss Flockhart's voice came over the intercom.

"Mr Queen there's a Miss Fossil here to see you shall i send her in" her voice came causing him to freeze jacket half on.

"yes" he said jumping forward to press the button. a few seconds later Megan came walking through his door giving him a small smile thankfully this time leaving the door on it's hinges.

"oh i'm sorry" she said noticing his jacket "if your going out i can come back later" she said turning to leave.

"no" Oliver said moving forward and grabbing her arm "i was just coming to see you" he said letting go of her arm and taking a hold of her hand afraid she might leave. She seemed shocked bt his sudden closeness but thankfully didn't complain or try to snatch her hand away.

"Ollie i'm sorry" she said looking into his eyes "i shouldn't have reacted the way i did and i shouldn't have run away after..."she trailed off looking embarassed

"it's ok" he said stroking her hand with the pad on his thumb placing his other hand on her upper arm "that was a lot to take in in a ten minute span for anyone" she smiled obviously relieved he wasn't mad at her "and besides" he continued " i probably should've taken you on a date before i started trying to make out with you" he smiled his heart thumping hoping she wouldn't tell him to get lost " there's an arts festinal going on tonight it might be fun" he said smiling lightly at her knowing she wasn't the kind of girl who would wanna go to some posh restaurant _'since when does asking a girl out make me so nervous' _he chided himself.

"sure" she smiled "it could be fun" she smiled after a few seconds hesitation

"great" Oliver replied trying not to grin so much "i'll pick you up at seven" he smiled

"you should make it six thirty" she smiled

"ok" he smiled "can't wait that long to see me again huh" he said his smile turning into a grin

"no your still going to pick me up at seven but if you tell me six thirty i'll be ready on time" she smiled reaching up and kissing him on the cheek before turning and walking out the door leaving Oliver with a giant grin on his face staring after her not even caring that Carter was probably gonna kill him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter

'_my face is going to hurt for days'_ Oliver thought as he once again burst out in laughter like he had been doing ever since he'd picked her up an hour ago, that was inbetween starring at her he'd dated beautiful women before but she was a different kind of beautiful the look in her eyes was always kind and she was friendly to everyone even the woman who'd bumped into her spilling coffee all over her jacket but she didn't even seem annoyed. Glancing at her again out of the corner of his eye he saw the smile on her face as she watched a group of kids doing some kind of story dance thing and the rose colour spreading on her cheeks from the cold winter air.

"it's rude to stare" she said not taking her eyes off the performance

"hey," he smiled "it's not like i'm the only one doing it" he laughed taking a hold of her hand and it was true he'd seen multiple men stop and watch her as she walked by not that he couldn't understand why she was beautiful but he still felt a small tinge of jealousy as each man cast her an appeciative glance. Another thing he's learned about her was that she was incredibly shy. she seemed embarrassed when he's pointed out earlier how many men were watching her.

"it's still rude" she said the tinge on her cheeks becoming darker as she blushed he was about to retort when a snowflake landed on her face causing her to look up, a few seconds later snow was falling all around them. Oliver instinctively reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair that had fallen back behind her ear taking a step closer to her his hand still on her cheek he leaned down until his face was only a few centimeteres from hers. suddenly three days grace song are you ready for this started playing ruining the moment as she pulled away and he cursed himself for not switching off his phone.

"I'll be one minute" he promised taking a few steps away from her as she smiled "this had better be good"Oliver barked answering the phone

_"no it's bad" came Chloe's grave reply_

"how bad?" he asked already sensing where this was going

_"get here now bad" she answered the worry clear in her voice_

"ok" he sighed "see you soon" he said moving back to Megan "i have to go, a work problem" he said taking a hold of her hand again "i'm sorry"

"it's ok" she smiled

"come on i'll drive you home" he said pulling her hand towards the car

"don't worry about it"she said pulling him back "if it's that important you should just go i'll take a cab home" she said reaching up and kissing his cheek

"are you sure" he asked guilt and disappointment swelling inside him to which she just nodded as she turned away before he even knew what he was doing his hand flew out and caught her arm spinning her back round and stepping back into her and lowering his lips to her and kissing her softly. "i'll call you tomorrow" he smiled pulling away from her and releasing her arm to which she only nodded smiling before she turned and began to walk away.

"Chloe, Tess " Oliver called walking into watchtower "what's the problem?" rounding the corner he saw not only Chloe and Tess but also Aquaman, Cybory, Impulse, Black canary, Clark, Lois and John all with solem looks on their faces. "what's wrong?" he asked now genuinely worried. when no one answered he asked again.

"it's not just Lex" lois said taking a step towards him "there's an organisation called the soul seers have been abducting and experimenting on people with abilities."

"what?" Oliver asked amazed he's never heard of them

"and they make Lex look pitiful" Lois continued ignoring Oliver "they've been at it for centuries" she concluded

"How do you know all this" Oliver asked

"I was investigating the new comers "Chloe said reaching for her coffee "i found out they'd been destroying building all over the world that's when i found them." she said taking a long drink

"they have connections everywhere" Tess continued "military, medicine , governments anywhere you'd want a connection they have it" she sighed " we managed to crack one of their files and we found these " she said motioning to a closed file lying on the coffee table. Oliver leened over and took the file and he couldn't suppress the gasp of horror that escaped his lips as he saw it's contents.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had finally stopped raining but the puddles of water were still lying all around. Green arrow was just sitting there it was after two in the morning and so far all he's done was respond to a girl screaming and walked in on two teenagers and created a pretty awkward situation for all of them

"hey" came a distorted voice from behind him, spinning round he pulled out a crossbow and aimed it at a very annoyed looking Saphire "whoa jumpy much" she asked slightly amused.

"what are you doing here?" he asked lowering the crossbow

"looking for entertainment" she stated "i've been out here for over three hours and done absolutely nothing"

"you sound like you want trouble" he accused to which she only sighed

"no i don't" she said speaking as if to a child "but i doubt that all of Metropolis's criminals have decided to turn over a new leaf at the same time and if they're not causing me trouble where are they, i'd rather know where they are than sit waiting" she said sitting down on the building's ledge

"then why don't you go home" he said "if nothing's happening"

"incase something bad happens"

"i'll be here"

"what if two things happen at the same time" she said noticing how he was looking at her with a confused expression "i obsess" she said shrugging her shoulders leaving him surprised that she actually cared

he decided he could use her to get information "so what kind of entertainment do you want?" he asked "do you have any hobbies?"

"Arrow" she laughed "do you really think your going to get me to open up to you that easily" she smiled clearly amused tilting her head to the side which even thought was cute, he was fighting itbut he couldn't help grinning at the look on her face

"so" he sighed sitting down beside her "if your not gonna tell me who you are what do you wanna do?"

"i know a way you can find out who i am" she smiled causing him to turn his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye "but there's a risk to it"

"what kind of risk?" he asked now suspicious

"i might end up finding out yours instead"

"ok" he said before he could stop himself

"you shoot an arrow somewhere in the distance" she explained " somewhere we can get to then we race to it, no powers, no gadgets first one to get to the arrow can ask for one thing and the loser can't say no" she said looking at him to gage his reaction

Green arrow nodded standing up and shooting an arrow at a building ledge around 500 ft away "no powers" he asked looking at her as she nodded "ok ready" she nodded "go" he pushed himself to go as fast as he could but she was pulling ahead of him, it wasn't that she was faster than him just more agile he made it to the arrow just a few seconds after her "crap" he cursed knowing he couldn't back out moving to face her he reached for his glasses.

"chocolate raisins" she said

"what?" he asked his hand hovering in mid air

"the rules were we could ask for anything we want and i want chocolate raisins" she said as if it was obvious and he was a moron

"chocolate raisins" he asked lowering his hand and staring at her

"i've just been having this really weird craving for them all day" she shrugged her shoulders "i'll meet you here tomorrow as i doubt you have them on you and i'll even give you a rematch" she smiled reaching into the secret pocket in her dress "you still wanna know who i am right" Oliver was just about to protest her leaving so quickly but didn't get the chance before she was engulfed in blue smoke _'what the hell is with this girl'_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

One month later

Oliver was standing of a roof in the center of Metropolis in his full green arrow costume holding a now cold pepperonia pizza in his hands. For the past month every time they'd raced she'd won and asked for something ridiculous from a chocolate cake to a four leafed clover and he was no closer to finding out anything about her other than her eating habits, Glancing at the clock tower again he was beginning to worry she was 25 minutes late but that wasn't new she was the worst time keeper on the planet he'd seen her almost every night and she was hardly ever on time. Which was probably one of the reasons things hadn't worked out with Megan when he wasn't working he was with Saphire ( which he still called her as she said she liked the name and refused to give him any other) and when he rarely wasn't busy she was so on the second date two weeks after the first when they were finally both free they'd decided to just be friends and so far so good they hung out together at the previously boring social stuff and met up for coffee every couple of days.

"Penny for your thoughts" Saphire said pulling herself over the ledge moving over to him flipping the box open and taking a slice of cold pizza "i'm starving i haven't eaten since you brought me that pie last night" she said taking a bite "or slept" she added after stiffling a yawn "i need a new day job" she said sitting down leaning back against the wall.

Oliver was really beginning to worry now but was surrised by how much he cared in the month he'd known her she'd become his best friend despite knowing nothing about her or vice versa it was nice to have someone to talk to about the Green Arrow who didn't judge him and was like him but he wasn't so sure how really like him she was, the night of the first race she said 'no powers' but so far he hadn't seen her use any. "you should take better care of yourself" he said sitting down beside her and taking a slice for himself "i know i go quite a few nights without sleep but i always manage to grab something to eat"

"well i guess i work harder then you then" she said flashing a smile he was about to say something but didn't get the chance "i get it" she said "your trying to help but i've already had this lecture several times"

"then maybe you should listen" he said looking away from her "so what's got you working so much?" he asked seriously doubting that she would tell him.

"there's this boy" she said after a few seconds pause "he's eleven and has abilities which his parents found out about when he was seven and they've been trying to beat it out of him since then" she said looking at the ground "i have a friend in social services who called me and told me what was going on, she managed to get the kid out of there and now he's staying with me but i can't get him to sleep or talk so far all he's done is freak out every time anyone goes near him ar when me or my social worker friend try to leave the room, so far we're the only one's he trusts" she sighed "i had to slip him a sleeping pill to get him to sleep" she said anger and guilt in her voice "my friend Ebony" she said "is like us and i had to litterly tackel her to stop her going to kill his parents after she found out what they did to him" she paused "i really wish i hadn't stopped her now" she said her eyes becoming watery while Oliver just stared at her. After a few seconds he moved closer to her and swung an arm around her shoulders trying to give her some comfore but she didn't move.

"you don't mean that" he said trying to keep his voice level knowing he probably would have helped Ebony out if he'd been there.

"they tried to bury him alive at one point Arrow" she said staring at hm the tears in her eyes replaced with anger "why the hell did i protect them"

he wanted to say something to comfort her but he'd learned in the past month that she cared way to much even more than Clark but the difference was that she knew that people could be evil and that she probably couldn't change it. "well this looks cosy" came a voice as Green Arrow's head shot up.

"Hawkman" Green Arrow said removing his arm "what are you doing here?" he asked angrily couldn't he see she was upset _'why the hell did i talk Megan into talking to him' _he thought angrily

"the rest of us have been searching Metropolis for their little gang "and your up here getting cosy with her" he said pointing at Saphire who so far hadn't said a word

"who i spend my time with is none of your concern" he said standing up and walking over to Hawkman

"why have you been looking for me and my friends" Saphire said standing up and walking over to join them

"you come into our city" Hawkman said "and you expect us to just let it go what right have you to come here?" he asked _'bad move'_ Oliver thought smirking he'd learned a few nights after their first race that when Saphire was pissed she made Lois look calm and rational.

"first of all" she barked out _' here we go he thought'_ "i'm pretty sure you don't own the city so how dare you tell me where and where not i can go" she said taking a step closer to him "and another thing bird boy unless you want me to clip those pretty little wings of yours i'd seriously suggest you learn some manners" she finished as Carter's face began turning red

"listen..." Hawkman was cut off by Saphire's earpiece buzzing and she held up a hand to silence him causing the angry look in his eye to turn murderous as Green Arrow just stood there grinning

"hey is everything ok" she said into her earpiece not even caring about the look Hawkman was giving her "what? how?" she asked causing Oliver to turn from Hawkman to her in concern "how could he have woken up already? that pill should have had him knocked out for hours yet" she said making Oliver realise she was talking about the boy. "Freeze" she said "what the hell was that?" she barked into the earpiece "he's throwing fire balls at you" she asked her eyes going wide then she wistled "ok i guess that means we're gonna have to stalk up on fire extinguishers" she tried to joke "alright i'm on my way, call Piro maybe he can get him to calm down if he shows him he's not the only one with his power." she listened for a few more seconds "no you will not freeze him" she barked he's scared of adults already after what his parents did to him it's a miracle he even rusts me so don't do anything to him use your powers If you have to to put out the flames but DON'T use them on him" she sighed rubbing her forehead "i'll be there in ten, ok ok five see ya" she said giving Oliver an apologetic look and shooting a warning glare at Hawkman saying that their conversation wasn't over before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Oliver" Hawkman said spinning to face him "what the hell is going on here?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oliver what the hell are you thinking?" Tess yelled hands on her hips for the past half an hour he'd been sitting in Watchtower while the whole team yelled at him for not telling them about how much time he'd been spending with Saphire.

"i don't think he was thinking with his brain" came Carter's sarcastic reply

"that's it" Oliver said standing up "i'm tired of you making it sound like i'm trying to get her into bed, we're just friends." he said trying to keep his temper knowing it wasn't complete;y trus but it wasn't like the way Carter was making it sound.

"and what were you doing when i showed up" Carter said crossing his arms over his chest

"comforting a friend" Oliver barked back "she was upset" to which Carter just snorted "look i'm not gonna stand here listening to this" Oliver said turning around and storming out of Watchtower ignoring his friends shouting for him to come back.

24 hours later

Oliver sat patiently in his green arrow costume waiting for Saphire "hi" came a voice from behind him causing him to spin round where he saw a very tired looking Saphire leaning against a wall. Oliver was shocked by how tired and beat down she looked before he even realised he was moving he was standing in front of her pulling her into a hug.

"what's wrong?" Oliver asked pulling back a little but not letting go noticing how she'd winced when he'd touched her looking her over he saw a bangage wrapped around her right shoulder and upper arm "What happened?" Oliver said gently touching the bandage shocking himself with the level of his own concern.

"oh nothing" she said pulling back a little looking at Green Arrow and his clenched jaw she knew he wasn't going to let go of her "Freeze was right" she gave a small smile "that kid i told you about has some serious fire power"

"he did this to you" he said releasing one of her arms and pointing to her shoulder in complete shock that he would hurt her after what she helped save him from.

"no Arrow it's not like that" she said putting her hand on his arm "he was having a nightmare" she explained "i woke him up and he thought i was his Mum and that i was trying to hurt him so he was just trying to protect himself"

"ok" Oliver said after a few seconds pause "does it hurt a lot?" he asked placing his hand back on her shoulder as she fliched

"not a lot" she lied stiffling a yawn. Her mask made it hard to notce but he could see the shadows under her eyes.

"you haven't slept yet have you?" he asked as she shook her head "Saph" he groaned "didn't we talk about this" he said looking at her

"your wasting your time she doesn't listen to anyone" came a gruff voice from behind them causing him to spin round to face a grinning Batman

"Batman" Saphire said a genuine grin breaking out over her face as she shook of Oliver's arm and went to give Batman a hug. Oliver tried to suppress the surge of jealousy that shot through him as he watched their welcoming embrace he'd never been jealous before and he didn't like it.

"so" he said walking over to them as Saphire pulled away from Batman kept his hand on the small of her back "how do you two know each other?" Oliver said forcing a smile

"oh me and Luna go way back" Batman said smiling at her

"Luna?" Oliver questioned looking at her

"real code name" she said shrugging her shoulder " i was in Gotham a while back and we had a few run ins" she said returning Batman's smile causing Oliver's jaw to clench even more which she may have been ignorant to but Bruce certainly wasn't noticing Oliver's reaction to their closeness, he them slid his arm around her back to rest on her hip. "so how's the guys" she said turning back to Bruce not noticing the starring contest the two of them were having

"oh they're fine" bruce said noticing the confusion on Oliver's face "Luna left some friends behind when she took off" Bruce smiled "they've been helping me clean up the City, by the way" he said turning back to Saphire "is there something going on between Darkstrike and Stealth?" he said turning back to face her.

"i wish" she sighed "you could probably choke on the sexual tension between the two of them" she said making Batman laugh

"i've noticed" he grinned keeping an eye on Oliver enjoying his uncomfort as he clenched his fist in an attempt to stop him from punching Batman in the face "so..." Batman was cut off by her earpiece bleeping again

"hi" she said into the earpiece "oh yeah i know i said i would get some sleep but i just had too..." she trailed off "i know i'm no use to anyone if i pass out from exhaustion" she groaned "Magnet will you stop complaining" she muttered rolling her eyes " ha ha all i do is complain very funny, alright alright" she groaned "i'm on my way home" she muttered turning the earpiece off "i gotta go" she said shooting apologetic glances they said their goodbyes she disappeared in smoke once again.

"so" Bruce laughed turning to Oliver "she's something isn't she" Bruce grinned noticing his jaws clench once again

"yeah she is" oliver agreed trying to keep the impatience out of his voice "were the two of you ever..."he trailed off

"no" Batman said causing him to release a breath he didn't know he was holding "i was with Megan at the time and she had a boyfriend, so nothing happened" he grinned "although now that i'm in town for a while.." he trailed off smiling at Oliver

"i got to go" Oliver said turning away from Bruce and reaching for his grappling gun unsure as to how much longer he could have this conversation without punching him. bidding Bruce goodbye he took off leaving a grinning Bruce alone on the rooftop he knew nothing was ever gonna happen between him and Luna she and her friends were like the siblings he'd always wanted and he knew she didn't think on him that way, but as long as Oliver didn't he could have some fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"hey Oliver" Bruce said clapping his hand on his shoulder "why so glum?" he asked with a huge grin on his face, Oliver had taken the gang out to the ace of clubs figuring they deserved some fun but so far he had spent the whole night with the image of Bruce's arm wrapped around Saphire or Luna's waist "no date tonight" Bruce grinned "there's a pretty hot girl at eleven o'clock in red or do you prefer your women in blue" He laughed Oliver was about to respond when he felt himself get slapped on the back of the head.

spinning round "Megan, what the hell was that for?" he said slipping his hand up to the back of his head

"that was for ruining my girls night out" she said folding her arms across her chest

"and how did i do that?" Oliver asked puzzled

"Victor has spent the last thirty minutes talking about some weird new lab computer with Katie, AC is talking about some oil spil with my friend Aqua, and Bart is distracting Paris and Cindy" she said causing Bruce to laugh "is he even legal"

"not yet" Oliver grinned knowing her annoyance was all put on

"so what are you two talking about?"

"Oliver has a little crush" Bruce said causing Oliver to glare at him 'what is he doing talking about this especially in front of her'

"Oliver" Megan laughed catching his look "we went on two dates, actually we only had half of a first date because on the second one we decided to be friends and i don't think that's enough to put me in the awkward ex's category" she said to Oliver's relief "so who is she?"

"an old friend of mine" Bruce grinned as Oliver almost growled 'you grope all your friends' he thought

"look" Oliver said putting his drink down "i gotta go take care of some stuff" he said earning himself a smirk from Bruce saying he knew exactly were he was going

"oh ok" Megan said turning to Bruce "you wanna help me rescue the girls from Bart" she said causing Bruce and Oliver to laugh he bid them both goodbye and left the club.

**1 hour later**

'whoa' he thought jumping down beside Saphire in full green arrow gear "nice outfit" he said looking her up and down taking in the black skintight off the hip leather trousers, blue one shouldered top and long Black jacket she was wearing

"thanks" she answered "the cold was starting to get to me and my other outfit wasn't really practical anymore" she said looking up from where she was sitting on the ground.

"are you ok?" he asked moving to sit beside her on the ground noticing the distracted look on her face.

"yeah i'm fine" she said turning to him obviously lying

"is it the boy?" he asked slipping his hand into hers and resting it on his thigh

she stared at their hands for a few seconds slightly taken aback by the action " no he's fine" she finally answered "he's talking now"

"that's good so why are you so down?"

"it's my God daughter" she sighed "she figured it out today" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"figured what out" Oliver asked in a low voice

"the real reason" she said after a few seconds "why she's home schooled, why she can't join kids clubs" she sighed "she's only eight, i just wish she could have been older before she realised that she would have to hide who she really is from the world or she'll get hurt" she said "it sucks when you first figure out that people would be afraid if they knew the real you" she finished

"speaking from experience huh" Oliver said squeezing her hand to which she only nodded "how old were you?" he asked causing her to look up at him as if debating if she should tell him or not.

"i was seven" she said putting her head back on his shoulder " i was raised by my Grandfather and a Nanny" she continued "she wasn't always a Nanny she was my Mum's best friend but after she died she volunteered to help my Grandfather because she knew about my powers" she said biting her lip obviously worried "i'm telekenetic" she blurted out after a few seconds "i move things with my mind" she explained as Oliver nodded not wanting to say anything in case she stopped talking "we had a house in the middle of nowhere and apart from when my Nanny took me into town a rarely saw other people other than my Granddad' friends who knew about my powers so i never had to hide them" she paused for a few seconds "a few weeks after i turned seven my Grandfather had to go on a business trip and my Nanny had a family emergency so she was at home, so i went to stay with my Mum's cousin and her Husband i was told not to use my powers but in the sixth day at dinner my Mum's cousin dropped a plate when she was bringing in into the dining room i didn't think about it i just used my powers to make it fly into my hands" she stopped "when i went to hand it to her she knocked it out of my hands and slapped me and i fell over" she continued as Oliver's blood began to boil " a few seconds later her Husband grabbed me and dragged me to my room and they left me there until my Granddad showed up, when i told him he went completely mental i've never seen him so mad" she said as oliver thought 'good' "i guess i never really trusted people after that" she finished as Oliver placed a kiss on top of her head causing her to pull her head off his shoulder and just stare at him. Oliver held onto her hand and placed his other hand on her cheek his lips were only a few centimeters away from hers and he could feel her warm breath caressing his lips.

"hey Bossman " a voice said causing Oliver to drop his hand from her face and spin round

"Impulse" he practically growled "what are you doing here?"

"just passing through" he grinned "why wasn't interupting anything was i" he laughed

"Impulse" Megan grinned "your the fast kid" to which Bart nodded "yeah i heard you had a run in with a friend of mine" she smiled "whirlwind, i'm sorry about her she's still kinda new and tends to get carried away, she said she threw you into a garbage can i hope you weren't hurt" she smirked. the blush spreading across Bart's face was enough to tell Oliver that it was true causing him to burst out laughing "well" she said standing up "i gotta go promised i would meet up with a friend of mine said he had something i should see" she said smiling at them "stay out of trouble boys"

"always" Oliver grinned as she disappeared in a flash of smoke "garbage can" he said standing up to face Bart with a smirk on his face

"oh shut up" he barked back causing Oliver to burst out laughing again


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

"what's going on in here?" Oliver asked walking into his penthouse to see a very worried smart looking Victor running around while Bart and AC were laughing at him

"vic's got a date" bart laughed "he's a little nervous"

"a date who with?" oliver asked

"Katie" AC chimed in

"Megan's friend Oliver asked rhetorically

"that's the one" bart said "and poor cyborg's freaking out he's acting as if he's going on his first date

"yeah well one day you might actually get your first date" Victor sniped back fiddling with his cufflinks "and it is my first date since..."he trailed off

"lex got his hands on you" oliver finished before walking over and helping him fasten his cuffs "don't worry you'll be fine" oliver said reassuringly patting his shoulder while his phone began to ring "hi megan" he said flipping his phone open after checking the caller ID

"oliver it's katie" came a worried voice

"oh hi" he said moving onto his balcony

"listen something's come up and i don't know if i can go with Victor tonight i'm... ow"

"gonna be there at 8 like planned" Megan's voice came on the phone

"but Megan" he heard katie say "what if something happens while i'm gone" katie protested

"katie i promise if the apocalypse tries to happen while your out i'll stall for time now go do your make up or something" she said sarcastically to katie he vaguely heard katie mumble something and couldn't help but laugh "oh hi ollie i forgot ou were there"

"i guessed what's going on over there?" he chuckled

"oh nothing katie's just a little nervous she hasn't been out in a while" she sighed "she needs to have more fun"

"well don't worry Vic's a good guy" he said noticing the concern in her voice

" yeah i know he sat through the Cindy death glare so he can't be that bad but that bart wow" she said causing oliver to laugh again "so how long have ou all been working together" she asked causing him to sober immediately

"why what did they tell you?" oliver asked with more force than he meant

"that vic was developing new technology to help marine wildlife and that bart was interning"she said after a pause obviously worried she's got them into trouble

"oh" oliver said relaxing "it's just top secret so they're not meant to talk about it"

"oh well they didn't say anything else...oliver i've got to go katie is trying to kill paris" she laughed

"ok bye see you at the fundraiser tomorrow" he finished

"ok bye" she said and they both hung up but not before he heard cindy threated paris and katie causing him to chuckle again as he walked back into his apartment

**1 hour later**

"what are you doing here?" Green Arrow asked landing beside Batman on the rooftop

"nice to see you too"came his gruff reply "i need to talk to luna about something"

"what?" she said causing them both to spin around

"Malikai" he said "i had a run in with him" he said looking at the ground "i tried to catch him but... he got away and he said he was planning on paying you a visit" oliver had never heard of malikai before but from the look on Bruce's face he wasn't good news

"he already did this afternoon" she practically growled leaving oliver shocked by the level of hatred in her voice

"are you ok?" bruce asked stepping towards her noticing her eyes watering but oliver beat him to it wrapping his arm aroung her waist and pulling her into his side

"yeah i'm fine and malikai is contained but Magnet and Phase are in the hospital they'll pull through but it's bad" she practically whispered as oliver tried in vain to pull her closer to him

"don't worry" oliver smiled down at her "they'll be fine" she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off

"just friends huh" came a gruff voice from behind them causing them to turn to face Hawkman and Clark "that close with all your friends" Hawkman said motioning to her with his mace

"what do you want tweety" Saphire answered him clearly not in the mood

"your going to tell us who you are and what your doing in Metropolis" Clark said taking a step towards them

"oh am i" she laughed clearly not impressed

"yes" clark stated simply and in a flash they were gone leaving oliver and bruce to simply stare while carter smirked

"where is she " oliver growled moving towards the older man

"clark's dealing with her now" he said before flying away as oliver felt fear grip him clark wouldn't kill her but he would hurt her he thought as he spun around to face Bruce

" WATCHTOWER NOW" he said already pulling out his grappling hook if clark hurt her he would kill him


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

" you look happy" Megan commented coming to stand beside him and handing him a glass of champagne

"do i" Oliver grinned back once again glancing at Clark who was sporting a black eye burst lip and cracked ribs. He and Bruce hadn't even finished explaining what had happened to Tess and Chloe when Clark had come limping through the door apparently he wasn't so invulnerable unfortunately though now Lois and Chloe were on a crusade to find out her identidy so he'd asked Tess to keep an eye on them.

"Megan" he said looking at her "why do you never drink" he said motioning to her glass of coke

"oh" she said looking embarrassed " i used to have a problem with drink" she said "i wasn't addicted or anyhting but i thought i'd better stop before it became that way i still drink just not often" she said slightly blushing

"oh i'm sorry he said moving to get rid of his glass

"Oliver don't be stupid just because i don't drink doesn't mean you can't" she smiled

"ok" he answered though still feeeling slightly awkward "so how's things with Carter?" he asked hoping to change the subject.

"oh fine" she said flatly causing Oliver to raise an eyebrow to her he was about to quenstion her further but didn't get a chance as Katie came bolting over with Victor following behing a worried look on his face. Now that she was closer Oliver could see that she had tears in her eyes and was breathing deeply which caught Bruce and Will's attention and brought them over.

"Katie what's wrong?" Will said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder

" i found her like this passed out in the corridor and when she woke up she started hyperventilating" Victor finished staring at her worry etched on his face

"we should get her out of here i'll drive her home" Megan said putting her drink down

"No" Katie cried grabbing her wrist "we can't leave" she said raising her voice

"why not?" Bruce asked as Katie's eyes slipped of Megan and down to the floor

"Malikai" she said barely above a whisper as Oliver snapped his head up to look at Bruce who was staring at Megan having also made the connection "he's here"

"what" Will almost yelled "he can't be here he's in confinement with enough drugs to take down an elephant"

"Katie ignore Will what did he do to you?" Megan asked which seemed to be the last straw for Katie as she broke down and began to sob. In a flash Victor's arms were around her pulling her against him

"what the hell is going on here?" Carter asked coming over with Clark and Lois alerting them to the fact that a group of party goers were staring at them. Megan ignored them and grabbed Lois's pen and pad scribbled something down ripped it out and handed it to Victor.

"take Katie to this address she'll be safe there" she said in a tone that said denying or asking questions wouldn't be a good idea "Will you go find Paris and Cindy and telll them to call the others then get everyone else out."

"what're you gonna do?" Will asked now pale

"try and distract Malikai" she said in a matter of fact tone

"what?" will asked

"the one thing he wants more than anyhting is me and Nikola dead i'll just remind him of that and he'll be too distracted trying to kill me to do anything else" she continued as Oliver could only stare in a few seconds she changed from his friend into the hero he was falling in love with. "Katie" Megan said turning back to face her friend who was still gently crying "what way did he go?" she asked

"to the roof" Katie mumbled against Victor's shirt

"ok see you later" she said before turning and moving to leave

"Saphire" Oliver called when she was only a few steps away causing her to spin around and look at Oliver she just stood there for a few seconds

"someone should make my life into a TV show" she said "you really can't make this stuff up" she finished before moving away and slipping through the double doors into the corridor all of them except for Victor and Katie on her heels.

"Megan" Carter called "what is going on" he asked as she spun around an annoyed look on her face

"if i tell you will you leave me alone" she said as Carter nodded "fine i'm a witch who by the way don't ride around on broomsticks they hunt down demons and vanquish them unfortunately some of the more powerful demons are immortal one of which is currently on the roof with some ridiculous plan to kill me ceize control of the underworld and destroy humanity" she finished as they all stared at her in disbelief " so no questions, good , bye" she said before moving and bolting to the elevator as they all followed her inside "i thought i told you not to follow me" she barked

"come on Luna" Bruce said it's not like it's the first time i've helped you deal with Malikai "Megan just stared for a few seconds before realisation dawned on her.

"oh come on" she said "can't i know one normal person, no Oliver has an archery fetish, you dress up as a giant bat, Clark's the blur and a huge jackass lois is Lois what're you" she said turning to Carter "tweety pie" the look Carter was giving answred for him "ok that's it i'm getting a shrink" she said before clicking her fingers as the elevator ground to a hault

"i'd let you out but i'm sure you'd follow me so you'll just have to hang here for a while and don't try amd escape your powers are useless abd you'd only hurt yourselves and i couldn't bear the guilt" she finished sarcastically as she snapped her fingers and once again disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the rest to stare in open mouthed shock.


End file.
